IRIS
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Shino datang ke toko bunga Yamanaka untuk membeli bunga? Kok tumben? / "Ayame," jawab Shino. / Ayame yang merupakan anak pemilik kedai ramen itu? / Oke, ini semakin membuat Ino penasaran! Warnings inside. :3


_KLINING._

Suara bel itu bergema di toko bunga Yamanaka di suatu hari di bulan Desember. Sang gadis berambut pirang dengan model _pony-tail_ yang saat itu tengah berjaga langsung menoleh dan memasang senyum bisnisnya.

Dengan suara lantang, ia pun berusaha menyambut sang tamu—

"_Irrashaima_ … _se_ … heh?"

—sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa tamunya adalah orang yang sangat tidak biasa terlihat di toko macam toko bunga.

"Shino?"

"_Hn_? Apa?" tanya pemuda itu singkat—juga datar.

"Tidak. Kupikir…." _Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang akan membeli bunga_, batin Ino kemudian melanjutkan tanpa pernah berubah menjadi lantunan suara yang mengudara. "Lupakan. Kau mau apa?"

"Apa aku terlihat mau membeli makanan anjingnya Kiba di toko bunga?"

"Tidak," jawab Ino lagi—mulai malas dengan lontaran kata sinis dari pemuda tersebut. "Baiklah, kau mau bunga apa?"

Sesaat, Ino bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sedikit rona merah di balik kerah baju keabuan yang diberdirikan cukup tinggi oleh pemuda berkacamata hitam tersebut. Seorang Shino? Merona? Oh—ini pasti ada udang di balik batu, bukan?

Oke, selama tiga belas tahun kehidupannya, Ino memang tidak pernah dekat dengan pemuda Aburame tersebut. Jika mau ditelusuri, interaksi mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yang terakhir adalah saat keduanya, ditambah Naruto, dikirim untuk melakukan suatu misi di Umi _no Kuni_ dengan Anko-_sensei_ sebagai ketuanya. Di sana, ia dan Shino memang cukup saling membahu, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi keduanya untuk menjadi teman baik—sahabat—layaknya Ino dan Shikamaru.

_Shino itu terlalu misterius_. Demikianlah pendapat Ino.

Lebih lanjut, orang misterius itu tidak tampak seperti orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Jadi, kedatangannya ke toko bunga, membeli bunga, memberi dampak suatu rasa penasaran dalam diri Ino.

Ah, mungkin sebelum tahun berganti, akan ada perubahan status dari seorang Aburame Shino dari pemuda paling misterius menjadi pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

**IRIS**

**_Disclaimer_ : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Warning_ : _probably rush and OOC. This fic is kind of canon—AR._**

**_A/N _: s_hould be a new year's fanfiction ... but ... now it become a late new year's fanfiction_ 8D  
**

_**Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ayame," jawab Shino.

Huh? Ino tidak salah dengar? Shino menyebut 'Ayame', kan? Ayame yang merupakan anak pemilik kedai ramen itu?

"Aku mau bunga ayame," jawab Shino sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"O-oh? Ayame—bunga iris rupanya," celetuk Ino sambil tertawa getir yang langsung mendapat gestur bertanya dari Shino. "Sebentar, aku ambilkan dulu bunganya."

Ayame—atau nama lainnya bunga iris—adalah sebuah bunga yang didominasi warna ungu. Tidak salah kalau sedetik lalu, Ino salah paham tentang apa yang diinginkan Shino. Ya, Ayame, di sisi lain adalah nama anak dari Teuchi-_jiisan_, seorang gadis berusia sepantaran (atau mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Ino) yang memiliki paras cantik dengan rambut cokelat yang panjangnya mencapai punggung. Kalau orang seperti Shino jatuh hati pada Ayame, rasa-rasanya Ino bisa sedikit paham.

Sayang, dugaan Ino sedikit meleset. Yang dimaksud dengan 'ayame' di sini adalah nama bunga. Dan itu artinya, Ino belum bisa menduga, siapa perempuan yang berhasil 'memaksa' Shino untuk berkunjung ke toko bunga miliknya. Untuk mengatasi rasa penasarannya yang begitu membuncah, Ino pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Jadi … siapa perempuan yang beruntung mendapatkan bunga darimu, eh?" tanya Ino sambil kembali ke _counter_ depan dengan sebuket bunga ayame segar. Tangannya kemudian merogoh gunting kecil dan merapikan dedaunan yang tampak jelek serta memotong bagian batang yang terlihat lebih panjang.

"…"

Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang Shino yang membisu. Oke, dia tahu pemuda itu pendiam, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bicara, 'kan? Tadi juga Shino sudah memperdengarkan suaranya. Ditambah, setahu Ino, Shino tidak tuli. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Shino? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Yah … tapi aku punya hak untuk tidak menjawab, 'kan?"

"_Humph_," jawab Ino sambil kembali merangkai kumpulan bunga ayame di tangannya dan membungkusnya dengan kertas lembut berwarna kuning, "kalau tidak mau memberitahu, ya, sudah."

Shino tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menaikkan kacamatanya sekilas sebelum bertanya, "Berapa?"

Ino pun menyebutkan sejumlah uang dan Shino membayarnya. Setelah transaksi selesai, tanpa banyak bicara, Shino langsung keluar dari toko bunga Ino—meninggalkan sang gadis yang akhirnya hanya bisa berceletuk, "Dasar cowok aneh."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sayang, keanehan tidak berakhir sampai di hari itu. Hari berikutnya, Shino datang lagi. Kali ini, ia menyebutkan bunga jenis lainnya. Ino masih meladeni walaupun dengan alis yang sudah mengerut, pertanda heran.

Keesokan harinya, Shino datang lagi. Ino sekali lagi mencoba bertanya pada pemuda misterius yang amat tertutup tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi, yang Ino dapat adalah kenihilan.

Esok dan esoknya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Shino kembali datang dan menyebutkan suatu jenis bunga. Dan hari itu, Shino kembali memesan beberapa tangkai bunga ayame.

Cukup. Rasa penasaran gadis Yamanaka itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sesaat setelah Shino keluar dari toko bunganya, Ino pun meminta izin pada sang ayah untuk diberikan waktu istirahat sejenak. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Inoichi—sang ayah—Ino pun menghambur keluar secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Shino saat itu. Tepatnya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk memergoki dengan siapa Shino tengah berkencan sebenarnya.

Mengendap-endap, Ino pun berusaha keras agar Shino tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Bagaimanapun, pemuda Aburame itu adalah orang yang sangat peka. Semoga saja ia tidak terlalu curiga.

Setelah perjalanan penuh ketegangan, akhirnya Ino bisa melihat ke mana tujuan mereka. Shino akhirnya berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon di dekat bukit yang biasanya merupakan hamparan padang bunga di musim semi. Namun, di musim dingin seperti ini, tak satu bunga pun yang terlihat menghidupkan suasana.

Ino masih menyipitkan matanya saat Shino yang sudah bersandar nyaman di batang sebuah pohon mengeluarkan suara yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Yamanaka?"

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Ino. Dia ketahuan. Entah sejak kapan. Meski demikian, Shino tetap membiarkan Ino mengikuti sampai di tempat ini. Ada maksud tersembunyi? Ino ingin menyelidiki.

Dengan langkah yang percaya diri, Ino mendekat ke arah Shino hingga posisi keduanya kini sejajar. Tangan Ino kemudian berkacak pinggang sementara matanya mengedarkan pandang. Memang tidak ada apa-apa di bukit ini, selain—

Ino melirik ke arah salah satu teman _rookie nine-_nya tersebut.

Ya, hanya ada Shino dan beberapa tangkai ayame di genggamannya.

"Aku penasaran," mulai Ino, "untuk siapa bunga-bunga itu akan kauberikan?"

"…"

"Oh, hak lainnya untuk tidak menjawab?" ujar Ino cepat. "Baik, baik. Lupakan saja pertanyaan—"

"Pada akhirnya, bunga-bunga ini hanya akan kering begitu saja atau menjadi makanan serangga-seranggaku."

Ino melongo. Setelah mencerna kata-kata Shino, Ino pun berteriak terkejut. Shino sampai menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit akibat suara Ino yang melengking tersebut.

"Kau berisik," ujar Shino sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kaubiarkan bunga-bunga yang sudah kaubeli itu menjadi tidak berguna?"

Shino menghela napas dan dengan tenang, ia berkata, "Bukannya tidak berguna sama sekali, 'kan? Kadang-kadang serangga-seranggaku menjadikan bunga-bunga ini makanan."

Ino menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain bercokol nyaman di pinggang. Gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum ia menyambar buket bunga di tangan Shino.

"Kalau memang tidak ada yang hendak kauberikan bunga, buatku saja!"

Kali ini giliran Shino-lah yang tampak terkejut. Entah sadar atau tidak, pemuda itu kemudian berkata, "Kau … mau menerimanya?"

Ino yang semula sedang menghirup harumnya bunga-bunga ayame di tangannya langsung menoleh. Senyumnya sedikit memudar dan digantikan dengan kerjapan mata bingung. Shino refleks menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maksudmu, sejak awal …."

"Tidak usah kaulanjutkan." Shino membuang muka. Wajahnya mulai memperlihatkan semburat-semburat merah muda.

"Tapi aku kan perlu memastikan kalau memang yang di pikiranku ini tidak salah!" tukas Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Setelah keheningan menyergap keduanya, Ino menghela napas. "Mungkin saja perkiraanku salah."

Takut-takut, Ino kembali melirik ke arah Shino. Wajah pemuda itu semakin memerah dan ia tampak berkomat-kamit dengan suara lirih. Ino memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan bahwa ia lebih baik pulang.

"Sudahlah. Terima kasih bunganya," ujar Ino. _Walau aku sendiri, sih, yang seenaknya mengambil bunga-bunga ini dari tangannya. Yah, tapi siapa yang peduli?_

"Tunggu!" cegah Shino cepat. Ino menoleh dari atas pundaknya. Shino menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum melanjutkan, "Ap-apa … apa kau … apa kau mau …."

Ketegangan Shino tampak menular pada Ino. Gadis itu ikut menelan ludah sebelum menjawab ragu-ragu, "Y-Yaa—?"

"Maukah kau …," ujar Shino perlahan. Pemuda itu belum melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah sekian lama. Ino menunggu bosan dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Shino yang melihat pertanda itu pun langsung menarik napas panjang dan mengutarakan keinginannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Maukahkaupergibersamakukekui lsaattahunbarunanti?"

Ino nyaris tidak berkedip. Pikirannya bekerja cepat—berusaha mengolah kata-kata yang baru Shino ucapkan.

_Kuil? Tahun baru?_

"Aku …," Shino memulai lagi, "aku ingin memulai tahun baru … denganmu."

Keterkejutan terlukis di wajah Ino. Namun selanjutnya, sebuah senyum ramah disunggingkan Ino. Rona merah sedikit menghias pipi gadis itu.

_Mengapa tidak?_ pikir Ino. _Sudah sejak misi bersama di Umi _no Kuni_ itu aku ingin mengenal cowok Aburame ini lebih dekat. Kalau ini adalah kesempatan, maka aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya!  
_

"Shino~," panggil Ino agar Shino menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan senyum manis, Ino kemudian menarik setangkai ayame dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Shino. "Ini jawabanku."

Shino mengerjap. Tatapannya kemudian berpindah-pindah dari setangkai ayame ke wajah Ino ke setangkai ayame dan kemudian ke wajah Ino lagi. Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jahil.

"Sudah, ya? Sampai nanti!"

Ino pun berlalu meninggalkan Shino dengan setangkai bunga ayame. Ya—hanya _setangkai._ Buket yang sudah ia beli tadi, kini kembali ke tangan Ino dan tengah dibawa pulang oleh gadis itu.

Meski demikian, Shino sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Karena sejak awal, memang itulah tujuannya membeli bunga di toko Yamanaka. Hanya, ia tidak juga memiliki keberanian untuk memberikannya langsung. Memalukan? Yah, Shino hanya terlalu canggung untuk urusan seperti ini.

Pemuda itu kemudian melirik setangkai ayame di tangannya. Ayame—iris—berita baik. Jawaban atas ajakannya pada sang gadis Yamanaka.

Shino kemudian melihat ke arah langit yang kala itu begitu cerah dan bersih karena cuaca yang dingin. Setelah menghela napas yang menimbulkan uap samar di sekitar mulutnya, ujung-ujung bibir pemuda itu pun tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Tahun baru yang sudah menanti di depan mata akan menjadi hari yang baru baginya. Tahun baru tahun ini akan menjadi titik awal segala perubahan yang akan terjadi padanya. Terutama … hubungannya dengan Ino.

Ayame—iris—berita baik.

Demikianlah batin Shino kemudian berdoa.

Semoga ini menjadi pertanda bahwa ke depannya hanya hal-hal baik yang akan terjadi.

Semoga ….

*********終わり*********

* * *

… _Siiingg_ ….

Okee! Saya akui, ini telat bangeeet kalau diperuntukkan untuk _fanfict_ tahun baru. Tapi karena _draft_-nya udah jadi untuk tahun baru, ya sudah, jadilah sebagaimana rencana awalnya. Meski di beberapa bagian juga ada yang diubah dan diganti, sih X"P

_My first_ ShinoIno. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ya?

Terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
